Peaceful Ace
by Aceian Achard
Summary: "There was and old tale that spread amongst the world... About war and the creation of the Four Kingdoms..." he said "Let's find these so called 'Aces' and bring back the peace in this world! Is everyone with me!" They all nodded "This is for a good cause... Where shall we start?"... Cardverse AU, DISCONTINUED SORRY.
1. Prologue

There was and old tale that spread amongst the world. That before the fall of the Four Kingdoms' Unity 2000 years ago. And before life became difficult in this world. Four humans had stood up against the tyrant king— John Achard. They created a group known to all as 'The Suits' that fought against King John for twelve hard and bloody years before their voice had been heard.

And when they have won the revolution they had cheered for their victory and mourn for the loss of their comrades. King John was sent to be executed for his crime towards many. The four were now called to as the 'Aces' as they had always been their lead.

Then 20 years after the Revolution and the rebuilding of the nation-states. Four new fresh Kingdoms had sprouted along with this was the new Kings, Queens and Jacks that ruled each land in peace and harmony. As for the Four Aces they had served each royal of the four new kingdoms... As their personal knight and protector. The 'Ace' as they had been called.

'The Enchanter of the Northern Mountain' had served under the Kingdom of Spade, 'The Hawk eye of the Western Desert' was loyal to the Kingdom of Hearts, 'The Gladiator of the Southern Valley' was the knight of the Kingdom of Diamonds and, 'The Scholar of the Eastern Plains' was of the Kingdom of Clubs. Each was rumored to have abilities beyond any normal human's capacity and said to have liked forever without a single change in their physical age and face.

But that suddenly during the end of the 56th Royals reign they had disappeared. Rumors had spread that the Ace will come back only to bring again the peace in this land and show who the real royals are. To this day these rumors remain unproven.

**Hello everyone this is the new story and this will surely continue. The 'Asian Family' new chapter is ongoing its creation now. So please be very patient with me readers…. It's 12:40 am here so yeah goodnight everyone.**


	2. The Bond Between Friends

**New chapter yeah! ~ Also guys give me plot request on the 'Asian Family' fic I am blanked right now. I am very open for request I'll be sure to do my very best! Just PM me or whatever to what stories you want and I'll make it! ~ And now on to the next chapter of** **'Peaceful Ace'. Epic fail word to say today is the word sh*t I just said "Shat". Which sounded like sat not sh*t. And also an achievement that I have finally and somehow learned how the Italian accent** **works that mean I have learnt the Normal America Accent (a Californian as my brother had told me once), British Accent (Said my classmate while we was dubbing) and now Italian!** **Yeash! Now enjoy na po kayong lahat! ~ teehee~**

**CHAPTER ONE: A FRIENDSHIP THAT WILL NOT FALL APART**

* * *

**_Kingdom of Spade_**

**_Llundain, Lloegr_**

**_Lonawr 18, xxxx_**

The young blonde sighed as he closed the book he was just reading. "Another war it seems..." he sighed as his emerald eyes watch the soldiers march toward the frontlines.

Spades and Hearts against Diamonds and Club.

Old Allies against each other.

It was pointless... A waste of good men... It was a waste of everything...

Unnoticed by young man another blonde entered the room. Cerulean eyes moved from him towards the window. "It's just pointless, isn't it? Artie? The war I mean." Alfred said "Yes I know and it's Arthur, you git." He replied with no actual venom in his words.

"How is Amelia by the way? Alfred?"

Alfred gave a small sweet smile "She's fine, bro. She is finally recovering from the disease. She also asked me to bring her little British boyfriend this before she comes back! She still has to recover." the wheat blonde boy responded raising the small basket filled with stuff from Amelia. Arthur gave out a small smile taking the basket "Maybe I can visit her and say thank you when I get a chance." He muttered softly.

"Shame that Francis and the others couldn't be here to see her finally recover though" Alfred sighed sadly. This war was separating them. Separating their friendship but somehow their bond got through all the turmoil in this world. They stood tall in a world that turns on each other. "I wish they could have been here..." he added looking at one of the picture frames. The photo inside was taken during Feliciano and Lovino's Birthday all of them were there. All was at peace and harmony...

"Hai, I agree with Arfred-san."

Both blondes turned towards the door to see "Ohhh Kiku! Dude how long have you been there? You too Feliciano? Ludwig? Yao? Mattie?" shouted Alfred. Arthur cringed at the loudness of Alfred's voice 'Bloody wanker! Why can't he keep his bloody voice down...' he groaned inwardly. The auburn in the back, Feliciano, went in front with his usual carefree smile "We-a been here for a while-a ve~ Right Doitsu?" Feliciano said looking over to the blonde who was beside him. Ludwig curtly nodded "Ja vee been here for a vile... Anozer var has shtrucked again, ja?" he asked the two Spadian citizens nodded "Shouldn't you know this as well? Ludwig? You are an Ally to the Spadian Royals along with Feliciano and Kiku as Matthew and Yao are citizens from Spade(**AN: lol almost wrote Spain on this part**). So that leaves Francis, Ivan, Elizabeta, Roderich and the Zwingli siblings citizens of our enemies" —a sigh—"This war is such a bother in so many way..." Arthur commented.

"Ve~ Don't-a worry I'm-a sure our friendship will-a last!~" said Feliciano.

They all gave a smile... Yes their friendship will stay strong no matter what. "I know we will, eh? Then when this war is over we can all have a nice picnic." Matthew the boy who looks like Alfred and is also Alfred and Amelia's cousin softly said holding his plush polar bear comfortingly. "Yes of course and then Alfred can pay up his debt to me, aru. I'll also bring some chinese tasty treats with me to the picnic, Shì de?" Yao added looking over to the American with a you-will-pay-it-one-way-or-another-there-is-no-escape look that made Alfred gulp and look away while laughing nervously. "Though..." Kiku paused making all the other people look at him. He looked up to them with his brown eyes "There is a chance our friendship wirr break... With these constant wars... I am certain that one day we wourd have to fight... Thus, we wirr arso end up fighting each other..." Kiku added. The atmosphere seemed to grow heavier as silence it was only shattered by a soft whine from Feliciano "Veeee~ Don't-a say such-a things like that, Kiku! Your scaring me!" He whined small tears appearing on his closed eyes.

The others gave out a small sigh as Feliciano looked at all of them mouth quivering as bits of tears fall from his face. "Hey don't worry Feli I'm sure will find a way out of that situation"—mumbles something—"when it comes!" Alfred tried to lighten the mood.

* * *

**_Somewhere a far_**

Two cloaked figure stood in front of a slab of stone—ancient words and insignias mark the cold stone. Those marks gleamed brightly with the snowy surroundings wind slurs around the two figures.

"Another war it seems..." one said.

"Yes it seems so..." the other said.

"Greed for power, land and riches has disrupted the balance that the 'Aces' have created..."

The marks gleamed bright red. Just like blood for greed will destroy what is left in the 'Aces' is ideals.

"Kesesesese~ zee time is rigz for zem to vake up, ja?" an entity stated.

"But we can't even open the tomb... How can we wake them up?" a soft voice asked curiously.

"Don't worry! Those jerks that have the key will come soon enough!" a child's voice replied.

"If that is what the Jokers state. Then, we shall be ready..." the first voice said.

In the depth of this snowy forest their voices were not heard by anyone except for a few fairies and unicorns that passed by them. It seems these mystic creatures knew not to disturb whatever those entities were doing... For it seems the clock of this world is ticking once more.

* * *

**_Back in Spade_**

The group stared at each other then back at the book Arthur had just read to them. The myth about the origin of the kingdoms that stand today "So these her-""It's Aces, Alfred." Arthur groaned "Same thing, bro!" Alfred pouted pointing out "I'rr agree with Arfred-san..." Kiku stated "Veee~ I do-a too! Those Aces do-a sound like-a heroes to-a me~" Italy added.

"Ja zey are konsidered heroes but 'Ace' is zee title zey earned so let's respect zat."

Arthur nodded "Yes Ludwig is right... We must respe-""Then let's find these so called 'Aces' and bring back the peace in this world! Who's with the hero?! Which obviously me!" Alfred interrupted making Arthur glare at him "You git! Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" he growled jumping at the other giving his American friend a noogie. Alfred whined that it hurt as they all laugh at the two antics.

'Just-a like always vee~ Our bonds with-a each other will never-a break' Feliciano thought with a smile 'No matter-a how much of a living hell-a this world could get. We will-a stand side by side ve~ Always...'

**_To be-a continued veee~_**

* * *

**_Hey everyone it is me again! Just wanted to ask if you like the whole accent written thing because if know then okay I won't mind even thought I put my all in trying to fix the german one but if you like it the yeah!~ You just made my days brighter. Again please bear with me for idea's are running low and I am too busy with a lot of things back home._**

**_Translations:_**

**Shì de- Yes in Chinese **

**Ja- Yes in German**

**Doitsu- Germany in Japanese**

**_And also to tell you the _****_Llundain, Lloegr and Lonawr is Welsh which is translated into_**

**_Kingdom of Spade_**

**_London, England_**

**_January 18, xxxx_**

**_Bye! Reviews would be appreciated and also thank you to the reviews if the is any. _**


	3. I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE Goodbye

To any one reading this,

Due to a few problems and the fact that my spark for writing just went out in flames I will not be continuing my works.

I'm sorry to any one who have waited for an update. I just don't feel as passionate in the fandom, in writting and in anime like I had before, things came up that are better not dicussed.

There maybe some of you if there are any who feel a bit mad I guess. Since I did kinda make you wait so long for an update telling that an update was coming soon.

Well I guess I kinda lied to all of you but I did try my best to write a chapter telling myself to not be such a disappointment and write something already but in the end I gave up.

I just couldn't do it to write about something by force. That just isn't how I role.

A few minutes/hours/days or what not after I post this. I might give out how I originally wanted Peaceful Ace to go about before the whole I lost the will to write fiasco. Also emphasis on 'might' since the paper I had written the plot on is currently misplaced. Also my friend who I asked for help might salvage this when she gets back from her, self dugged pit of resposiility. So plan B is a bust...

Anyways this will be my last update on this. If you want to build up on the lore I had not-even-quarter-baked (i.e. the prolouge) you can I'll give you the permission to.

Since I can't anymore maybe one of you can continue with your own ideas added in. I'm sad to have lost my will and passion to writting and to anime and the fandom. I used to love watching Hetalia and other anime shows, also loved writting often showing it to my friends with a sense of happiness, but it seems life does throw a mean curve ball at you.

I mean yeah life is great but no matter how I look at the world now compared to the world I saw before... It just makes me depressed.

Anyways enough of my rambling. I've wasted enough of your time. Goodbye.

-Aceian Achard.


End file.
